


Welcome to the SMP

by GalaxyGamer (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Dream's made of Ink, He's a goopy mess, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), More tags to be added, Sad, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, big sad, l'manburg, pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GalaxyGamer
Summary: Tubbo teams with Dream.(Aka: Dream manipulates a 16 year old for his own gain)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

Tubbo let out a small huff, leaning forward against a tree at the very edge of the forest. He did a brief scan of the forest and smiled when he saw nothing. He stood up straight and patted the dirt off of his blue uniform. At least tonight he didn't have to worry about someone attacking L'manburg like he always feared. The boy turned his back from the forest and began heading back inside the walls. 

"Hello Tubbo." A voice echoed through the trees, causing Tubbo a damn-near heart attack. He turned around back towards the trees and a person jumped down from one of the taller trees, landing with a tiny, almost barely noticeable thud. He stepped back, pulling out his axe and holding it in front of him, prepared to beat the actual shit out of someone. The terrified feeling only grew as the person stood to their full height. 

He tensed and held his axe tighter when he realized who it was. The blotchy ink coolly dripped off of his body, his green piercing eyes almost seemed to glow with anticipation. Of course, the all too recognizable green hoodie with a smile on the front. It had always seemed goofy and welcoming, but now it looked so ominous, as if it was waiting for the man to strike. It terrified Tubbo to the core. 

"What do you, Dream?" He asked, trying to be as intimdating as possible, but faltering as his voice cracked at the end. The man narrowed his eyes at Tubbo, watching his actions closely. He then let out a loud wheeze, seemingly entertained by Tubbo's voice crack. Tubbo laughed nervously along with him, trying to break the tension. It only seemed to magnify it however. Dream stopped laughing abruptly, causing the younger to jump in surprise. 

"Tubbo relax, I just wanna talk." Tubbo let out a small squeak and nodded, still holding his axe in front of him. Dream didn't comment on his finicky nature, most likely because it made sense why he was so tense. Theoretically, the man could kill Tubbo right now and no one would be the wiser, however he actually needed Tubbo for now. 

The 16 year old stared at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight of Dream's green eyes beaming down on him. He hated the feeling of being watched so closely, as if he was being picked to pieces by his eyes. Suddenly, Dream chuckled and blinked, breaking the staring contest that ensued between the two. "Listen, Tubbo. I- Well I know that all of this fighting sickens you.You're clearly a pacifist." He began, Tubbo faltered and lowered his weapon. Dream's eyes gleamed in satisfaction, getting the response he was hoping for. 

"I have a proposition for you. At this point, I'm sure we both know L'manburg is wearing itself down. One day it's going to break." Tubbo looked down at that. It was true, L'manburg was having trouble as it was thanks to all of the wars. "When it does, people will die. It'll be one of the worst events in the history of the smp, and that's something we both don't want to happen."

Tubbo looked up at Dream, jumping at the fact he was actually closer to him now. He hadn't even heard him move. "You, Tubbo, are basically the heart of L'manburg. They lean on you so heavily, they'll be at a loss without you on their side." He continued. "They'd cease fire and stop fighting in the war, because you were the one who guided them through it." He pressed on. "If you join me, there won't be anymore bloodshed, no more fighting. Peace, just like you want."

The boy loosened his grip on his weapon, surprised he was actually considering this. It would be betraying L'manburg. Betraying his friends. But if he does, they'll all be safe, won't they? It seemed so tempting. He glanced at the walls of L'manburg then back at Dream, who now had his hand extended towards him. 

With a slight grimace, he took Dream's hand. He knew he would regret this, but it's for his nations own good. 

Dream grinned wickedly.

"Welcome to the SMP, Tubbo."


	2. 2

The next day, Saturday, was a peace treaty meeting between L'manburg and Dream SMP. That day at dawn, they all met up in a meeting room in L'manburg. The leaders, Wilbur and Dream, greeted each other passively and began discussing agreed battle plans, treaties, who was sick or injured and who wasn't participating in the war. 

The first thing Tommy noticed as he stepped into the room was Tubbo standing in the corner, his arms folded in front of him. The boy smiled at him and let out a relieved sigh. Tubbo had been missing all night, and he was glad to see that he was okay. He began to walk over to Tubbo, only for Dream to stand in front of him. "..What the fuck?" Tommy said immediately. 

"Tommy, I'd suggest sitting down with the rest of your group." Dream said coolly, waving him away like a child. Tommy scowled and flipped the ink man off before plopping into a seat next to Wilbur and crossing his arms over his chest. Wiblur laughed, a bit confused and uncomfortable. He put a hand on Tommy's shoulder to calm him down. Dream sat back down and folded his hands in front of him, leaning in a bit. Tubbo just stood in the corner silently, not looking at anybody.

The ink man smiled slightly and tilted his head. "First things first, I'd like to announce that Tubbo of L'manburg." He gestured to the boy to walk over, and he did hesitantly. "IS now defecting to the Dream SMP's side of the war." Tommy immediately shouted in protest, Wilbur also questioning what he meant. "He will sleep in our barracks and fight for us." At that sentence Tubbo finally looked up, a profound confusion on his face. He leaned down and whispered something in Dream's ear.

The man let out a long hum before rudely pushing Tubbo away. "Sorry, Sorry. I misspoke." He corrected. Tommy stared at Tubbo as the boy fidgeted nervously, as if he didn't want to be there. "He will no longer be participating in the fighting, but he'll still be active in the war itself until it enviably ends." Wilbur nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Tubbo, what do you have to say about this?" He asked, completely caught off guard by everything. Tommy was loudly swearing and insulting Dream while Fundy was trying to get him to calm down so they don't literally get murdered. Tubbo bit at his nails, something he only does when he's nervous or scared. He looked up at Wilbur slowly.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, his expression was filled with pure regret and sadness.

Wilbur stared at him, ignoring all the signs of sadness. Tubbo crumpled and hid behind Dream, who had stood up after Tommy tried to punch him. Tommy let out a loud huff before turning to Tubbo, angry. "You should be! You just betrayed L'manburg and abandoned all of us!" He yelled. Tubbo grabbed the back of Dream's hoodie for support as he stared at his best friend. "Get out of here! You're a fucking traitor." He said lowly, basically glaring at Tubbo.

The boy started to speak only to be cut off by another yell. Dream tilted his head, looking at Tommy and Wilbur. "We'll be going now. See you tomorrow, yes?" Wilbur just silently nodded, giving Tubbo a dead stare. Dream then grabbed Tubbo by the arm and dragged him out of the room, Tubbo looking behind him at the others aimlessly. Tommy just looked away.


	3. 3

"George, go gather more tinted arrows." Dream directed to man, who nodded and ran off. "Sapnap, gather as many blocks as you can, we need to be able to build into the country." He instructed, and Sapnap ran in the opposite direction of George. Tubbo stood next to Dream, at his right side. He frowned as he watched Dream order everyone to prepare for war. The boy turned slightly and tugged at Dream's sleeve.

The man looked down at him. "You said they would stop attacking. Why does it look like they're fighting harder?" Tubbo questioned, referring to L'manburg. It's been about a week since he switched sides and honestly it seemed like they just got worse. He thought they'd stop fighting like said they would, he it seemed to be the opposite. All week he's been feeling like absolute shit. Guilt was basically eating him alive, and his friends- no _family's_ reaction really hurt. 

Dream let out an ominous hum, over dramatically tapping his chin and looking around. "Well, I don't know." Tubbo went to say something again, but Dream cut him off quickly. "It's not like I'm some all knowing god or something, I didn't anticipate this." Sure, of course he couldn't have, who would? But the look in the older's eye as he said it made Tubbo believe otherwise. 

He tilted his head and nodded, sort of uncomfortable now. "Right. Of course, of course." He said quickly. He looked around with dismay. "So.. How do you plan to stop the fighting?" He asked curiously after a few seconds. The older didn't comment, he just tugged lightly on the collar of his hoodie. Tubbo cringed at the ink stain left behind. How does Dream even deal with that?

Ah. Thinking about this is going to make him feel bad for the guy. That stuff looks so messy. He looked up at Dream awkwardly, waiting for an answer. Of course, he knew he wasn't going to get one, but it would've been reassuring. He jumped as he heard loud footsteps coming towards him. Dream cocked his head to the side, staring ahead as George came barreling down the path towards them. He skidded to a stop, nearing running over Tubbo, who jumped back with a yelp.

He folded, trying to catch his breath while pointing towards a hill. "Dre-Dream they're- god I can't b r e a t h e." He panted. Dream stared at him, confused. "They're setting up tnt canons behind the hill!" He chocked out, pointing at the hill again. The man tensed and looked towards the hill. Tubbo looked up at Dream, kind of scared. 

"Shit." Dream mumbled, pulling out a map from the pocket. Low and behold, there were four blinking dots, indicating four people where beyond the hill. Tubbo looked down at the map in Dream's hand. Oh, oh god. He frowned, feeling guilty as all hell. He knew who was there. Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy and.. Quackity maybe? Who ever it was, it was clear they were mad. L'manburg never used tnt canons before now. Did he make the wrong choice? 

"Oh Tommy.." The boy whispered, looking up from the map and towards the hill. This isn't going to end well, at all.


End file.
